


Out of Body Experience

by sera12105



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera12105/pseuds/sera12105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur experiences a strange event at the hands of a cult when his soul is literally ripped from his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to ectoimp on tumblr for this headcanon: http://ectoimp.tumblr.com/post/103421794569  
> I was really interested in this so I decided to write it.  
> Please feel free to send me any MSAG (Mystery Skulls) prompts at http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/ask  
> My main subject is Arthur. (Because he is my son.)

It goes from one moment to the next, to the next…

One moment you’re pushed down, kneeling with your hands behind your back, held up by your hair (it hurts).  
Next moment you’re seeing and feeling a hand physically plunge inside of your chest.  
Next moment you’re in complete and utter writhing pain, but your body won’t respond other than your eyes rolling back as you wheeze for air that doesn’t come.

The next moment is more like watching a movie. You’re not even sure it’s real. That and the things that happen after that.

You’re watching from… somewhere completely outside of yourself. You can see your own body (corpse?) convulse for a second or two then go entirely limp.  
You see a little orange orb of light get plucked out of your body like a stray hair off a jacket.

Then you feel cold. Like, sitting exposed in the snow while having ice water poured over your head cold.

Your body (body, corpse… you’re not sure anymore) is released, collapsing limply to the floor, eyes wide but empty. A corpse-like expression, not that you’ve seen one in such detail. A stray tear rolls down the side of your (body/corpse’s) face.

You can’t hear anything but you know what they’re going to do. Oh, yeah, that’s it. They were going to summon some sort of demon god to possess your body? Okay, well that solves the body/corpse issue.  
Still, you’re well and utterly fucked.

And that’s when Lewis and Vivi come in.  
Scattering the crowd of cultists, picking up your body.  
Lewis is freaking out because you’re still limp, you won’t respond to anything, just stare blankly head like an empty shell. Shallowly breathing, half stuck between dead and alive.

Vivi slaps your body’s face. You don’t feel it. It occurs to you that you should probably be scared out of your wits, but you can’t really feel much of anything right now.

Mystery barks, pawing at the orb.

Oh.  
That’s you.  
That’s your soul.

Lewis takes a hold of it gently, still panicked because what does he do now? Stuff it down your throat? You’d probably choke on it.  
Vivi yells something at him and snatches it, being a bit rough with it, like it’s a measly piece of plastic and not, you know, your soul? A bit too rough; you feel like gravity shifted over against your non-existant spirit stomach. If ghosts could vomit, you’d be spewing all over the place.

And then she shoves it up against your chest and that’s it.

Suddenly you’re you again, you can breathe, everything hurts, your head is spinning, and you can feel your entire body lock up as you gasp and sob loudly, twitching against the sudden rush of sensation and sound and feeling.

Everything else is a blur. Lewis carrying you delicately out of the place, Vivi driving, Mystery laying on your lap as you sit wedged between Lewis and Vivi, leaning on Lewis and clinging to him like a lifeline.

That is the absolute last time you will ever get involved with a cult.  
Then again, that time wasn’t exactly voluntary anyways.

But what matters is that you’re alive and that you’re safe and that your friends are with you.  
You try to slow your laboured breathing as the van rattles off away from that accursed place. The rocking and bumping of the vehicle calms you and you don’t even catch yourself drifting into sleep.

Safe.


End file.
